Settling into Auradon
by Miss FairyTales
Summary: Sequel to 'The Lost Princess'. It's been a couple months since Ben's coronation. Since Beth found out who she really was. It's now winter break and her coronation is just around the corner. She's trying her best to fit in. To be the perfect princess of Auradon. But, so much pressure has been placed on her, she is worried she might crumble under all of it. The question is: will she?
1. Chapter 1

Beth slowly awoke. She groaned as she covered her eyes. It was too bright. She couldn't handle it. There were some occasions, very few, where she liked the darkness. Where she welcomed it. For example: while she was sleeping. She tossed and turned for a few more minutes. She sighed as she gave up on the hope of getting anymore sleep.

"Princess Bethany, breakfast will be served shortly."

"Thank you," She mumbled before she could fully process their words. It was a reflex. As soon as the words of whoever it was that just informed her of breakfast finally sunk in, she bolted upright. No longer tired.

' _Princess Bethany? Since when is that a thing?_ '

She looked around the room and panicked slightly. She didn't know where she was; she didn't see any of the red, black, or yellow of her bedroom back on the Isle, and she certainly didn't see any of the bright pinks and whites from her dorm room back at Auradon Prep. So where was she? Beth was surrounded by royal and light blues, golds and silvers. It was all very extravagant. That's when she started remembering. Everything rushed back to her, like a flood of memories in her brain.

* * *

" _ **Are you sure this is okay with you guys?" Beth asked warily. She didn't want to be a burden to anyone. The last thing that she wanted was trouble.**_

" _ **Of course, my darling Beth," Belle stated with a huge smile on her face.**_

" _ **Yeah, we wouldn't have it any other way!" Adam added as he and his wife stood before their newfound daughter in her dorm room. Ally was out with Maddie and Chris. It was time for winter break, so Ally and Maddie would be heading back to Wonderland for a little while. They wouldn't see the slightly older, blond prince for quite some time.**_

" _ **Besides, what better way to celebrate my sister's return than to have her stay with us at Castle Beast for winter vacation?" Ben asked as he leaned against one of the posts on her bed. Beth sighed in defeat as her mother cheered and quickly rushed to hug the brunette princess. "You'll be crowned Princess of Auradon in a month, a few months before Mal joins the court as my lady, so might as well get all the family time that we can get in right now."**_

 _ **Right, the Princess of Auradon. It was all too much in her opinion. She had turned down being queen because she knew that Ben would do a much better job ruling the kingdom. That's what he had been raised to do. He had been raised to rule. Besides, she hated being in the spotlight. She did her best to avoid it whenever possible.**_

" _ **Speaking of Mal, if I'm going to be staying in the castle with you, then I have one condition," Beth said seriously as her mother released her. Ben frowned slightly, curious as to what his girlfriend had to do with any of this.**_

" _ **What is it?" Belle asked, ready to give her daughter whatever she wanted.**_

 _ **Beth's lips curled into a smile. "If I'm going to be staying with you guys during winter break, then Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay also have to come stay with us. They can't exactly go back to their homes on the Isle. I don't know why they would want to, but they can't either way. And I don't want to be separated from them for our first Auradon Christmas. They have gotten me through a lot since we all became friends."**_

 _ **Ben's huge, goofy smile returned as his sister finished. Having Mal and their friends at the Castle would be amazing. He would be able to see the girl that he loved every day! Not that he didn't already. Well, actually he didn't see her every day anymore. He had been too busy being the King of Auradon. That sounds lame, but it's the truth. At least, with Mal at the Castle, his home and place of work, he could spend some more time with her.**_

 _ **Belle and Adam shared a look. They were thinking the same thing. It had only been a couple months since the arrival of the (ex) villainous children, but they had already found their way into the royal couple's hearts. They thought of Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos as the children they never had. Especially Mal. They knew that she would eventually be their daughter-in-law. They also knew that their children wouldn't be as happy if they didn't have their friends with them. Plus, Christmas wouldn't be the same if they didn't have their whole family with them, whether they were blood-related or not.**_

" _ **I suppose that inviting the others to stay with us would be the best option," Adam finally stated, his eyes not leaving Belle's. He could see them sparkle. She was glad that, even though Adam hadn't really liked the idea of the proclamation in the first place, he had grown to care for the new kids as much as his own.**_

 _ **Beth jumped with glee as she quickly left to find the others. Halfway down the hall she paused, forgetting everything. She ran back to her room. She hugged her parents, gave both of them a kiss on their cheek, before ruffling Ben's hair as he let out a whine in protest. She grabbed his hand and her paint stained tote bag and fled from the room once more. Belle and Adam laughed as they watched the fleeting figures of their kids.**_

" _ **How about those children of mine," Adam stated fondly as he and his beautiful wife made their way to the awaiting limo.**_

" _ **Ours," Belle corrected as she playfully slapped Adam's arm.**_

" _ **Ours," He repeated as he looked at her with loving eyes. "Thanks."**_

" _ **For what?"**_

" _ **For them."**_

* * *

Beth had forgotten for a brief moment that she had moved into Castle Beast. She could tell that her mother was really excited to have more 'kids' around the place. By the time she and the others had arrived, their rooms were already being decorated. A purple, green, and black one for Mal, with hints of blue and gold here and there. A red, yellow, and gold one for Jay. A black, white, and red one for Carlos. A dark blue, red, and black one for Evie. She smiled as her uneasiness washed away. She was finally where she belonged. She was finally home.

Beth slowly got out of bed and made it herself. She knew that she didn't have to, but she wanted to. She wasn't really used to the idea of being pampered. Plus, she didn't want to become a spoiled little princess, like some people that she knew.

She wasn't talking about Audrey, though. She and Audrey were actually quite good friends. Audrey had apologized to Beth, Evie, Mal, Jay, Carlos, and even Ben multiple times. Beth had told her that once was enough, but the princess was stubborn and refused to listen to her, which made them all laugh.

No, she was referring to Anxelin. She was the daughter of Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, or Eugene (depends who's asking), and older sister (by 2 years) of Ruby. Ruby was actually quite nice. She was Jane's best friend, and therefore, a friend of the whole group. Anxelin was also Chris's ex-girlfriend. She didn't like the idea of Chris dumping her and dating a VK. Even though, technically, Beth wasn't a villain's kid anymore, and she had saved all of Auradon from an angry, fire-breathing dragon. Anxelin seemed to ignore all of that. She made a point to remind Beth every day that she would never be as popular or pretty as her. Not to mention that she was the best friend of Raven Starling – the girl who had harassed, and continued to harass, Beth. It didn't help that both of them, including some of their friends, were now a part of the cheer squad that Beth was still the captain of.

No, Beth really didn't care all that much. She didn't want to be anything like Anxelin. She was always fawning over Chris. Not so subtly hitting on him. Beth could never figure out why she did it, because she had a new boyfriend: Chad Charming, the younger brother of Chris. After Audrey had broken up with Chad, because he was still bullying Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Beth, he ran straight to Anxelin. Mainly because she was popular, pretty, and she shared the same opinion as he did: That VKs were evil and didn't deserve to breathe the same air as them and they should be sent back to the Isle. Although, they seemed to target Mal and Beth the most.

Beth pushed the snobby couple to the back of her mind as she finished getting ready. She didn't want the thought of them to spoil the rest of her day. She put on light blue jeans, a white tank top, a long sleeved blue plaid shirt, white high tops, and the scarf Chris had given her, and the pocket watch from Whinny. After she had to destroy her locket at the Ben's coronation, the pocket watch had replaced its spot around her neck. Thanks to her grandfather, Maurice, she was able to replace the battery, get it working again, and attach a chain to it so she could wear it as a necklace. She didn't care what stories Gaston told back on the Isle, Maurice was _not_ crazy. Old… yes, crazy… no. She also never went anywhere without her scarf. She truly loved it, and Chris.

* * *

Beth headed down to the dining room with a smile on her face. She couldn't be happier. As she entered the room, she was met with the sight of her parents sitting at the heads of the table.

"Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad," Beth greeted as she gave each a small kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning, dear. How are you?" Belle asked her daughter as she took a seat in between her and her husband.

"I'm great," Beth answered as Belle shared a smile with Adam.

"We have something for you, Beth," Adam announced as he pulled out a royal blue envelope with gold lettering.

"Really?" Beth questioned as she stared curiously at the envelope. Adam handed it over to the teen. She inspected it thoroughly. On the front, her name was written out in fancy lettering: _Bethany Rose Adamson_.

She slowly opened it, not really knowing what to expect. There was a card inside. It was gold and glittery. Beth glanced at her parents. They had huge smiles on their faces. She slowly opened the card. Her eyes widened. It read:

 _Happy 18_ _th_ _birthday to our baby girl!_

Beth was wrong. She _could_ be happier. And now she was. (Even though _18_ _th_ _birthday_ and _baby girl_ was a major contradiction.)

"Are you serious?!" She squealed as Adam let out a soft chuckle.

"Yes, we're serious," He replied as he felt her arms wrapping around his neck.

"We have a whole ball planned and everything!" Belle announced with just as much enthusiasm.

"You guys didn't have to do that. Thank you," Beth thanked as she hugged her mother.

"Thanks for what?" Mal asked as she walked in, her arm linked with Evie's.

"Mom and Dad are throwing a ball in my honor!" Beth explained as she handed the card over to the two girls. Evie squealed in delight as Mal covered her ears.

"Two balls _and_ a coronation in less than one month! Oh, you have to let me design the dresses! Please!" Evie begged as Mal rolled her eyes, a small smile graced her lips.

"Of course, Evie," Beth and Mal said in unison. Evie let out a louder squeal, if that was even possible. This time, everyone covered their ears as they laughed. Evie's smile was contagious.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm hungry!" Mal pouted as everyone chuckled.

"We have to wait for the boys, I'm afraid," Adam informed as Mal's pout turned to a frown.

"We're going to be waiting for forever!" She threw her hands up dramatically before falling into the chair in between Belle and Beth.

"And they say I'm a drama queen," Evie muttered as she sat down on Beth's other side with more grace than Mal. The purple haired teen sent Evie a playful glare as Evie laughed. Causing Mal to smile while everyone laughed yet again.

"What's so funny?" Carlos asked as he and Jay walked in. Carlos was holding Dude in his arms. He sat down next to Belle as he placed Dude on the floor. Dude immediately ran over to the corner nearest to the door that led into the kitchen. There were two bowls set up. One full of food, the other was full of water.

Jay took his place next to Adam. He had grown close to Adam because of their shared love of sports. Carlos had grown closer to Belle and Maurice because of his passion for inventing.

"Nothing you need to worry your little heads about," Evie said in that sweet tone of hers. The tone that would make any boy on the Isle swoon.

"Where's Ben?" Beth asked noticing the absence of her younger brother. He hadn't entered with the other boys.

"He wasn't in his room," Carlos explained as he kept his eyes trained on Dude. If you had told him a few months ago that he would have and love a dog in Auradon, he would have let out a yelp, at the mention of dogs, and then laughed in your face. But, here he was now. The son of Cruella de Vil loved a dog.

"He must have fallen asleep while working again," Jay added as Mal and Beth shared a look.

"We'll go get him," Mal sighed as she and Beth stood from the table. They walked down a few hallways, up a few flights of stairs, and down some more hallways before they arrived at the door to Ben's study.

Beth loved the castle. She really did. But, she only had one complaint about Castle Beast. It was too big! She needed a map if she wanted to go somewhere without getting lost.

Mal gently knocked on the door. "Ben, you in there?" There was no answer. She knocked again, a little louder this time. "Ben? We're coming in, okay?" Mal slowly opened the door. They silently stepped inside. His study was dim, there was hardly any light in the room. The only light source was a small, nearly burnt out, candle on Ben's desk. The blinds were closed and the curtains were drawn. Beth saw Ben sitting behind his desk. He was fast asleep, his head on a stack of papers. She slowly made her way to the sleeping Ben as Mal quietly closed the door.

"Ben?" Beth asked her brother as she gently shook him. He snored a little bit as Mal and Beth shared a giggle. "Ben, come on! You need to wake up!"

Mal rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as he shooed his sister away in his sleep. "Five… five more… minutes."

"I've had enough of this," Mal proclaimed as she combed his bookshelf. She removed a particularly large book and dropped it on the floor. Ben shot up immediately as the book made contact with the floor with a loud _BANG!_ The papers he had been laying on went flying off of his desk and landed around his feet. He looked around frantically before his eyes landed on the book that was still on the floor. He frowned slightly as he glanced up to see Mal with her hands on her hips.

"Mal," Ben whined. "Why did you do that?" Beth tried to stifle a laugh.

"Because, Ben, you are _impossible_ to wake up!" Ben stood. He walked over to Mal, but she took a step back. "Oh no! Not until you get cleaned up."

He pouted, "But Mal!"

"No buts. Now go," Mal said sternly as she pointed to the door. Ben sighed, he knew when he was beat, as he trudged out the door and towards his room. Beth finally let out the giggles that she had been holding in. Mal looked at her, a small smile forming on her lips. "He's a handful."

"So are you!" Beth countered in between laughs. She was happy for her brother and her best friend. They were so different, yet they were perfect for each other.

Mal's smile grew. "You're right."

Beth held out her hand as she finally stopped laughing. Mal took it and they headed back down to the dining room where their friends and family were waiting. Huge smiles were present on both of their faces.

They entered the dining room once again. The others were engrossed in their own little conversations.

"So, you're officially going to be the Princess of Auradon soon. You excited?" Mal asked quietly as they sat down.

"More like nervous beyond belief," Beth revealed as she wrung a napkin in her hands.

Mal's smile dimmed slightly as it turned into a sad one. "I know how you feel. Cotillion is forever away, but I'm still a nervous wreck." Mal sighed. "Curse Auradon and Ben for making me weak. Ben especially."

"Hey," Beth said gently as she reached for Mal's hand. "Goodness and happiness do _not_ make you weak. I think we proved that to everyone when we beat Maleficent at the coronation."

"You're right. We _are_ awesome," Mal joked as Ben finally walked through the large doorway.

"Ah, the King is alive!" Jay proclaimed in a dramatic voice as Ben took his seat in front of Beth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ben huffed as the staff started to serve breakfast.

"It's about time! I was starving!" Mal exclaimed under her breath as she shared a giggle with Beth, Belle, Evie, and Adam. The boys looked on with confused expressions.

"What's so funny?" Carlos asked again.

"Nothing you need to worry your little heads about," Evie repeated as they all laughed a little harder. The boys continued to look on with confused faces.

"No, seriously. What's so funny?" Ben question as Mal stopped laughing.

"Maybe, if you had been down when you were supposed to be, you would know," She teased as Ben smiled lovingly towards his girlfriend. He really did feel like the luckiest guy in the world. How did he end up with such a beautiful and spunky girlfriend?

That's how they spent the rest of their breakfast: eating and laughing. Beth couldn't have asked for a better family. But, there was still a few people that she had to see.

* * *

"Bethany!" Maddie squealed as she saw the brunette princess walking down the halls of Auradon Prep. "You're just in time for tea!"

"Tea?" Beth questioned as Maddie grabbed her hand and dragged her into the room.

"Beth!" Ally exclaimed as she jumped up off of her bed. "I didn't think I was going to see you before we left." Beth gave her friend and roommate a hug.

"I wouldn't have allowed that to happen," Beth stated simply. "I'm really going to miss you two."

"Don't worry! We'll be back for your birthday ball," Maddie proclaimed before taking a long sip from her tea cup.

"How did you find out about that?" Beth asked as she took the offered cup from Ally. She herself had only been told that morning.

"We have our ways," Maddie giggled mysteriously.

"Evie may or may not have texted us," Ally added.

"Well, I can't wait to see you both there! I'm just bummed that we can't spend this winter break together. You guys are two of my best friends! Are you going to be back for the Winter Ball? How about my coronation?"

"Don't worry, it won't be _that_ long. We'll see each other again. We'll be back for every event," Ally comforted as Beth took a sip of tea. She smiled, it was just how she liked it.

"You guys remembered."

"Of course! I never forget a cup of tea!" Maddie exclaimed as the three teen girls shared a laugh. Beth can't remember a time when she laughed so much in her life. Actually, Beth never laughed after what happened with the King of Hearts and Whinny.

"Happy 18th, Beth," Ally celebrated as she handed the princess a blue box with a white ribbon on it. Maddie handed her a gift as well. It was purple with blue polka dots and ribbon.

"You guys didn't have to do this," Beth said uneasily. She wasn't used to receiving such nice gifts. Especially from people who cared so much about her.

"Of course we did!" Ally proclaimed. "You are our best friend, so we _must_ spoil you on your birthday!"

Beth sighed as she started opening Ally's gift. She removed all of the yellow tissue paper. She removed a silver picture frame with a picture of her, Ally, and Maddie at their favorite coffee shop. They all had cream mustaches and huge, goofy grins.

"Ally, I love it. Thank you." Beth hugged her friend as she placed the picture in her bag. She knew exactly where in her room she wanted to place it.

"Ooh! Now open mine!"

Beth giggled as she opened Maddie's box, only to find an excessive amount of bubble wrap. She unwrapped layer after layer until she reached the gift that laid at the bottom. It was a tea cup and a saucer. A beautiful tea cup. It was a lovely shade of royal blue. There were delicate gold roses painted around the cup. The saucer was just as nice. It was a lighter shade of blue with silver butterflies.

"Oh, Maddie! It's gorgeous!" Beth declared as she inspected every inch of the cup. Maddie perked up.

"Thanks! I made it myself!"

"You _made_ it?" Beth inquired. She couldn't believe it. It looked so professional. Then again, no one knew more about tea than Maddie and her father. "I'm very impressed." Maddie giggled.

"You can use it the next time we have a tea party! Or, you know, just whenever!"

"Anyway," Ally interjected, changing the subject. "We can't take up all of your time. You need time to get ready!"

"Get ready?" Beth repeated. Her lips turned downward in confusion. "What am I getting ready for?" She didn't have anything planned for the rest of today. At least, she didn't _remember_ having any plans for the rest of the day. She was just going to go home after this and hang out with her friends and family.

Ally and Maddie shared a small, knowing, giggle. "You'll see," They replied in unison.

Beth looked between her two friends, clearly confused. Ally finally stood and headed over to Beth's closet. She dug through it, trying to find something appropriate for Beth to wear to… whatever they had planned. After a few minutes of searching, Ally returned with a yellow sundress and white cropped sweater in one hand. It had a sweetheart neckline and a bow around the waist. In the other hand, she had a pair of silver wedges and tan leggings.

"Go and change," Ally instructed as she handed the articles of clothing over to the princess. Beth followed the orders, taking the garments from the blonde and heading into the bathroom. When she came out, Ally and Maddie were waiting for her by the vanity. "Sit." Ally pointed to the chair in front of her. Beth once again obeyed. Maddie started doing her hair as Ally started doing her makeup.

"Ooh! You look so much like your mother!" Ally cooed as she finished applying a dark pink lip gloss.

"Voila!" Maddie exclaimed as she finished the last section of hair. She turned Beth's chair around so she was now facing the mirror.

"Wow," She breathed. Half of her long brown hair was up in a bun, the other half was cascading down her back in beautiful ringlets. Her makeup was soft, and pretty neutral, but her eyes sparkled just a little bit more. "Can you tell me what this is all about now?"

Ally opened her mouth to argue with the princess again when a knock was heard at the door. "Just in time." She smiled as she went to go answer it, Beth right behind her. Chris was standing on the other side with a large bouquet of all of her favorite flowers: alliums, begonias, roses, amaryllises, orchids, and camellias. He was wearing khaki pants and a light blue polo shirt.

"So this is my surprise?" Beth asked with fake disappointment as she took the offered flowers. She placed them in the vase that she always kept on hand, for moments exactly like this one. "Can't you at least make him cuter?!" She put on a pout as Chris smiled.

"It' nice to see you too, my love. You look gorgeous. As always." Beth smiled as she hugged her boyfriend.

"So what do you have planned for us today, Charming?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Beth's smile grew. She had grown to really love surprises. Especially the ones from Chris. She grabbed a small purse, tied her scarf onto the strap and headed out into the hallway where Chris was waiting. She said her goodbyes to her friends before Chris led her away.

"What's with all the secrecy, Charming?" Beth asked. She had taken to calling him Charming. It was just a fun little nickname between the two.

"Well, my love, it's your 18th birthday today, so I had to make it special." He led his girlfriend towards the back of the school, where the woods were.

"What's over there?" Beth asked warily as the woods grew closer with every step.

"Nothing that will hurt you, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that." Beth playfully punched the blond prince's arm as he smiled down at her. He knew for a fact that she was going to like what he had planned. After a few minutes of walking, Chris stopped. Beth gave him a weird look as he untied the scarf from her bag and handed it to her.

"Blindfold?" She sighed.

"Blindfold," He confirmed as she tied the scarf over her eyes, careful not to mess up her makeup. He gently grabbed her hands and led her the rest of the way. She only tripped once, but Chris was able to catch her before she fell.

"I'm so glad that my Prince Charming was here to save me!" Beth joked as she dramatically fanned herself, causing Chris to chuckle. She always knew the best ways to make him laugh.

The pair finally stopped.

"Okay, you can look now," Chris instructed as Beth removed the scarf from over her eyes. She gasped at her surroundings. They were in a meadow of some sort. There was a small waterfall and lake off to the side. There were flowers everywhere you looked. There was a large tree off to the side that had a bench underneath it. Next to it, there was a small picnic that had been set up.

"It's beautiful. Almost as nice as your parents' secret garden," Beth admired as she took it the sight. Chris smiled.

"I figured since Castle Charming is a little far away, that we should have our own place here at school. At least until we graduate."

Right, their graduation was this year. How could she have forgotten?

"Well, graduation won't change anything. It just means we won't see each other as much. That's all," Beth reassured her boyfriend as she took his hand in hers. "Now, why don't you give me the grand tour?" The couple spent the next few minutes walking around while Chris explained how he stumbled upon the meadow.

* * *

"I knew this place would be perfect for us," Chris concluded as they sat down on the picnic blanket. Chris looked down sheepishly.

"What is it, Charming?" Beth asked. It wasn't like her boyfriend to be nervous.

"It's nothing. I just have something for you," Chris pulled a small blue velvet box out of his pocket. Beth held her breath.

' _He can't be… Can he?'_

"Don't worry. It's not what you're thinking," Chris quickly spoke as Beth let out her breath. It's not that she didn't want to marry Chris. She just felt that she was too young to be thinking about marriage. Besides, they had only been dating for a few weeks now.

"I know how much you loved your locket, so I asked Maurice to help me and… Well, here you go." He handed the small box to Beth. She nervously accepted the gift as she opened it. It was a ring, yes, but not an engagement ring. The band was made from the same type of metal as her pocket watch, so they matched. The stone was made out of some of the shards from the locket that she had been given years ago. It was very sweet and thoughtful of him to do this for her.

"Thanks Chris. I really love it," She thanked as she slipped the ring on her finger. "But, I didn't get you anything."

Chris smiled his famous smile. "You don't have to get me anything. The only thing I need from you is your presence. Besides, it's _your_ birthday."

Beth giggled. "You are such a nerd." She playfully punched his arm.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, eating, and just enjoying each other's company. They knew that moments like this would become rare in the future. So, they cherished their time together.


	2. Chapter 2

Yet another gorgeous day had begun. Beth had already woken up and gotten dressed. She, Mal, Evie, Audrey, Jane, and Lonnie were all supposed to go Christmas shopping today. The others had said that it was best to get the shopping out of the way. Christmas shoppers could be insane. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

"You ready?" Mal asked as she walked into Beth's room. She was wearing a purple plaid coat, black jeans, and a pair of black boots.

"You know it," Beth responded as she went to give her friend, and future sister-in-law, a hug. She was wearing her own blue coat, white jeans, and light brown boots.

After their hug, the two headed to Evie's room, hand in hand.

"There you two are!" Evie screeched as she pulled them both into her room.

"Were we lost?" Mal asked sarcastically as Beth giggled. They moved to sit on Evie's bed.

"I didn't feel lost," Beth added Evie glared playfully at her friends.

"Oh, be quiet," Evie instructed as she pulled two scarves off a mannequin. "Here, I made these just for you two." Evie tossed the emerald green one to Mal and the winter white one to Beth.

"Thanks, E. You ready now? Everyone is waiting for us," Mal commented as she wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"They can wait a few more minutes," Evie stated as she sat in front of her mirror. She started to apply a hint blush. Not that she needed anymore makeup, or any makeup at all. Evie was a natural beauty.

"Good luck telling them that." Beth moved to sit on Evie's perfectly made bed.

"I'll only be a minute. Promise." Evie put down the blush and moved on to her hair.

Mal pulled out her phone and started timing her blue haired friend. Evie rolled her eyes as Mal shrugged. "You said you needed a minute. So, after a minute, all three of us are going to down to join our friends."

"Yes ma'am," Evie answered sarcastically as she brushed through her long blue hair. The timer went off just as Evie finished her last brushstroke.

"Alright, Princess Blueberry, time's up," Mal joked as Evie placed down the brush and stood up.

"Haven't heard that nickname in quite some time. I have to say, I don't miss it," Evie said as she gave herself one last look in the mirror. "Alright. I'm ready." She gave her friends a smile as she grabbed both of their hands and pulled them towards the door and then down the stairs. They were greeted by the rest of their friends at the door.

"E, you know I love you, but you're taking fashionably late to a whole new level," Lonnie stated as she crossed her arms.

Evie put on a pout, "Oh, Lonnie, it takes time to look this good." Evie flipped her hair as she strutted past the Chinese girl. Lonnie shook her head, but she had a smile on her face.

"Come on ladies, let's not get catty," Someone stated as the girls turned to find out who. They already knew who it was based on their voice, but they turned anyway.

"Babe, you know us better than that. We could never be catty," Lonnie said as she walked towards her new boyfriend. They had only just started dating. The group was ecstatic that the pair had finally come together.

"Unless someone hurts our family," Mal said with a serious face.

"You said it," Evie agreed.

"No one is going to hurt any of you on my watch."

"How sweet of you, Jay." Lonnie placed a kiss on Jay's cheek while he leaned against the doorway.

"So why is it that we can't go with you?" Someone else asked.

"Because we need a girls' day, Carlos," Audrey responded as he, Ben, and Lumiere entered the room.

"And you can't know what we're getting you. That would ruin the surprise!" Jane added as her cheeks turned a soft pink. She glanced in his direction before her eyes darted back down to the floor.

"Your bags, ladies," Lumiere said as he held out three bags. One for each Mal, Beth, and Evie

"Thank you Lumiere," Beth thanked as she accepted her tote bag. Lumiere gave a nod as Mal and Evie accepted theirs.

"Any time, your highness."

"Lumiere, you know I prefer Beth." He gave her another nod and a smile before disappearing down the hall. "Oh! Before I forget, Chris said he was going to drop by to hang out with you guys while we're out."

"Great! I needed another opinion on my invention!" Carlos piped in as Mal rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you already asked all of Auradon about that thing?" Mal sarcastically asked as Carlos blew her a raspberry. "Real mature." The group broke out into a laugh.

"Seriously though," Ben began as the laughter died out. He headed over to his girlfriend and sister. "If you girls need anything, anything at all, give us a call. We'll be there in a heartbeat."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Mal teased as she gently elbowed his side.

Ben gave her a serious look, "Mal…"

"I know, Ben. There's no need to worry. If we need something, we'll call." Mal gave Ben a hug before she headed to Beth's side. "I promise."

"Okay," Ben reluctantly stated as Beth and Mal hooked arms. He smiled. He was glad that his sister and his girlfriend were such good friends. "Be safe."

"We will," Audrey assured her oldest friend and former boyfriend as she took Jane's hand. "But we should really get going. We want to get there before the afternoon rush." Audrey steered her friends towards the door as they all waved goodbye to the boys.

They got into the limo and Jane immediately voiced her doubts. "We are going to be okay, right?" She had never gone out into town with so many princesses and famous people before. Audrey, Beth, and Evie being princesses, Mal being Ben's girlfriend and future lady of the court, and Lonnie's parents being war heroes. She was dull compared to them. But that wasn't her main concern. It was more of an afterthought. Her main worry was about the paparazzi swarming them. She just had a bad feeling about today.

"Yeah. Of course, we will be," Lonnie reassured as she gently rubbed Jane's arm. "What makes you think otherwise?"

"It's just, you're all pretty famous. What if reporters find out where we're going?"

"They won't. And if they do, we'll take care of each other," Audrey stated firmly. She had a determined look on her face. "No one should go anywhere alone though. Just in case." The other girls nodded their heads in agreement. That made Jane feel a little better. Knowing that her friends, some of the most popular girls in Auradon, had her back. She liked to believe that she had come a long way from the extremely shy girl that would do anything to make herself prettier. She was still a little self-conscious. Honestly, who isn't? But now that she had her friends, she knew she was beautiful just the way she was. If only she believed in herself.

By the time the group of girls reached the market, it was late morning. The driver dropped them off and drove off to an unknown location. He promised he would be back in a few hours to pick them up. Or whenever they called.

"How about we go to the sports store first? There's bound to be _something_ in there that the boys will like," Audrey suggested as the other girls nodded in agreement.

After a little bit of shopping around, they had gotten Carlos some dog accessories and toys for Dude and a new shield for tourney. They got Ben a small tourney set up for the castle, so that he could still play with his friends every now and then even though he could no longer be on the school's team. For Jay, Lonnie suggested that they get him a fencing sword, so he could practice for the upcoming R.O.A.R. tryouts.

Once they had gotten everything they needed, Mal and Beth decided to break off from the group and head to a shop a little further down. They thought it would be a good opportunity to get some new sewing materials for Evie and some new accessory making materials for Audrey. And maybe even a new journal for Chris; he loved to write. Evie had showed Audrey the wonderful world of jewelry making and she absolutely fell in love with it. The two girls spent a lot of there free time together coming up with new outfit ideas and talking about diverse ways they could style Evie's new outfits. They scoured the racks before they decided on a shimmery blue fabric for Evie, pink jewels for Audrey, and a blue journal with gold accents.

"I think that was a success," Mal commented as they finished paying for their items.

"Yeah," Beth agreed as they headed for the exit. "Let's head back to the others and see how they're doing."

"Good idea."

The two girls left the store and headed back the way they had come. Back to the sports store. They barely made it halfway down the road when a group of reporters came up to them and started asking questions.

"Mal! Are you and the King still official?"

"Is your mother still a lizard?"

"Princess Beth! Are you planning on taking the throne from your brother?"

They had taken the girls by surprise. There were so many questions flying at them that they didn't know which to answer first. The crowd of reporters grew until it became overbearing. The flash from the cameras was blinding. Beth latched onto Mal's arm. They took a few steps back while the reporters continued to crowd around them. They could feel the brick wall behind them, and that's when the panic set in.

"Uh… Yes Ben and I are still together. Yes, my mom is still a lizard. No, Beth isn't planning on taking the throne from Ben." Mal tried her best to answer all the questions that were being thrown her way, but it was clear that she was flustered and uncomfortable with the sudden attention. She didn't know where to look, or who to answer first. Beth, on the other, couldn't keep up, and she stopped trying to. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. To her, the sound was so loud, she was sure that everyone around her could hear it as well. Her breath caught in her throat, making it hard for her to breath. Her palms were getting sweaty and she knew she was shaking when Mal moved her arm from Beth's grip to help comfort and steady the older girl. Mal could see a pop of blue hair in the background and just prayed that they would be rescued soon.

"Are you and Chris planning on getting married after high school?"

"Will there be a double wedding?"

"Are you going to keep the purple hair, Mal?"

"Are the rumors true? Are you pregnant?"

Mal just stood there with her mouth agape. She didn't know how to respond to these ridiculous questions anymore. The reporters were crowding around them and not giving them much room to breathe, or to even think. She was getting more uncomfortable by the minute and she could tell that Beth's breath was becoming shallower. She immediately recognized it as a panic attack. She had had plenty of her own to recognize the symptoms.

Beth could feel the tears forming in the back of her eyes as her vision blurred, and her eyes became glassy. She willed the tears not to fall, especially not in front of these cameras and reporters. She didn't need, or want, the extra attention. Black dots started to dance across her vision. She felt extremely lightheaded. She swore she would have past out if it weren't for the strong arms that steadied her.

"Oh! King Ben! How's that new trade agreement going?"

"Are you planning on bringing more kids over from the Isle?"

"What do have to say about the rumors of a dragon attacking Camelot?"

"Is Mal pregnant with the future heir to Auradon's throne?"

"Prince Christian, are you and Princess Beth getting married in the foreseeable future?"

"Enough! That is enough questions for today!" Ben shouted over the crowd as he moved to stand in front of his girlfriend. Mal held on tightly to Ben's arm. Beth turned and buried her face into Chris's chest. He securely wrapped his arms around her and refuse to let go.

It took a minute, but the reporters finally dispersed with defeated looks on their faces. Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, and Evie immediately pushed aside the stragglers and rushed to their friends' sides. Evie and Lonnie hugged Mal tightly while Audrey and Jane tried to comfort Beth, who was now crying.

"Let's go," Ben instructed as the two boys ushered the group of girls towards the awaiting car.

"Gladly," Chris muttered as he kept his hold on his distraught girlfriend.

* * *

 **Hey guys and gals! Sorry for the update delay. 2018 is off to a crazy start. I hope you all are having a good new year so far.**

 **Anyway, I know it's no longer the winter season, but I don't really care. I'm going to continue o update this story.**

 **Thanks to all of you who followed, favorited, or reviewed. Thanks for just reading. It means a lot. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully, the next one won't take so long. But we'll see.**


	3. Author's Apology

Hello guys and gals! I am so so so so sorry for all the waiting. I was working on the next chapters for my stories and then my computer literally died on me. It wouldn't turn back on or anything. I tried to fix it. My dad tried to fix it. My cousin tried to fix it. Nothing worked. I had to get a new computer. I lost everything that was on my old computer. And when I say everything I mean EVERYTHING. The only things that I didn't lose were anything that was saved to OneDrive or the the Cloud or linked to my iTunes account. Meaning almost all of my old chapters, except maybe one or two from a couple stories, and all of my new chapters.

And now, Microsoft Word is giving me issues, so I'm writing this on the website in the copy-n-paste section. Again, I am so so sorry. Please be patient while I try to fix these issues. I will continue all of my stories, but until I get Word working, or find an alternative, I won't be able to upload anything. Unfortunately, this is just a temporary solution.

Thank you all for being so patient. Hopefully I will be able to resolve this issue soon.

-Miss FairyTales


	4. Chapter 3

Beth sat on her perfectly made bed with her knees tucked under her chin as she hugged one of her pillows close to her chest. The tears were still flowing, but not as heavily. She was in the same outfit as before: coat, boots, scarf, and all. She wanted nothing more than for her bed to swallow her whole. She wanted nothing more than to disappear. As soon as she had gotten back to the castle she had ran straight to her room and crawled into bed. She didn't stick around long enough to hear her brother yelling in his anger. She didn't wait long enough to see Mal attempt to calm him down. Or to see the anger that was written all over Chris's face. Or to witness her parent's reactions. Or even to see the guilty expressions on all of her friends' faces. She didn't stay for any of it. She felt like such a disappointment. What kind of a princess can't even deal with a few questions from reporters?

She heard a soft knock on her door. "Go away!" She called out before snuggling deeper into her bed.

There was another knock before the door slowly opened. A head of familiar purple hair poked through the small crack. "Are you sure you don't want the company, Sweets? Because I know that I do." The purplette smiled softly before fully entering the room. Beth finally looked over at her; she hadn't heard that nickname before, but she didn't mind it. Mal hadn't changed either. Even her bag was still slung over her shoulder. "Sweets, it's okay."

Beth shook her head as Mal closed the door. "No, M. It's not okay. I'm a complete and utter failure."

"Sweets, no one blames you for anything that happened. You're not a failure. And even if you were, then I would be one too," Mal reasoned as she moved to sit on the edge of Beth's bed. She placed a hand on the other girl's knee.

"No, M. You're not as much of a failure as I am. You actually tried to answer their questions. I couldn't even get a single word out. If you hadn't been there with me, then I probably would have fainted or something stupid like that. Everyone probably thinks I'm an idiot."

"Sweets, it was our first run in with the press. Not to mention that we were by ourselves. No one expects perfection from you. Especially now. They know that you're trying your best. And it would not have been stupid if you had fainted. Everyone would have understood. Okay?" When Beth didn't answer, Mal tried a different approach to ease her friend's mind. "Hey, how about we just get out of here?"

Beth gave her an odd look. "What do you mean? Do you mean run away?" Mal gave a small nod, strands of her purple locks falling from behind her ears. "We can't just run away, M."

"I'm not saying that we run away forever. But what if we just… disappeared for an hour or two? And go somewhere where no one will find us," Mal suggested with a mischievous glint in her eyes as Beth started to uncurl. "How does that sound, Sweets?"

"It sounds like something that I need," Beth replied honestly as Mal gave her a small smile. Mal stood from her seated position before dragging the brunette off of her bed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mal joked as she headed for the window. She unlatched and opened it, surveying their surroundings. When she glanced back, Beth was giving her a quizzical look. Mal shrugged. "I figured that it would be better to sneak out the old fashion way, like we would on the Isle, instead of me just transporting us there with my magic."

Beth smiled for the first time since the incident as she grabbed her bag. She had to admit, she really needed this. The familiarity helped her to calm down. "But you have to admit, the magic thing is pretty awesome."

Mal laughed, "Yeah, it _is_ pretty awesome." The purple haired teen carefully swung her leg over the windowsill and used her foot to feel around for a hold. She didn't fins anything, but she spotted some vines that were growing up the side of the castle. She grabbed one of the vines that ran along the walls of the old castle. She gave it a good tug to make sure that it could support her weight. Mal swung her other leg out and wrapped the vine around it. Slowly, and carefully, she pushed away from the window. Beth watched from inside with bated breath. She knew that even if Mal did fall, she would be able to save herself by using her magic, but she was still concerned.

Mal slowly made her way down the side of the castle. Once she was half way, she signaled for Beth to follow. The brunette repeated the other girl's actions with a new vine. It took some time, but they finally reached the bottom. They shared a smile before they continued their escape off of the castle grounds. They snuck past the guards and staff as they made their way through the gardens and towards the nearby woods.

They giggled like little kids when they were finally in the clear. Their hearts beating fast in excitement and their breaths deep and a little uneven from the running.

"That was much more fun than I expected!" Mal laughed as she lead the way.

"It was refreshing to do something so familiar. Everything is still so new here in Auradon. It's a little suffocating."

"I know what you mean. It's like someone's shoving some new thing or responsibility in my face every day," Mal sighed. "I mean, it's great here and I'm really happy with Ben, but…" she trailed off as she stopped walking. She stared into the distance as she took a deep breath.

"But you don't know how to handle it," Beth finished as she moved to Mal's side. She took Mal's hand in hers. The purple haired teen offered the other girl a smile before she continued down the path, hands still entwined. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"We're going to the Enchanted Lake."

"Isn't that your and Ben's special place?"

"He won't mind," Mal stated definitively as she practically dragged Beth along with her.

It wasn't long before they reached the lake. Beth could feel the magic emanating from the crystal water. She instantly felt calmer as it washed over her. With a sigh she sat down at the edge of the stone gazebo. She removed her boots and rolled up her pants, allowing her feet to dangle in the water. It was cold out, but the water was oddly warm. Beth figured it was just another reason why the lake was considered to be enchanted.

"Thanks for bringing me out here Mal."

"What are friends for?" Mal replied as she sat down next to the brunette. "If not for sneaking out of a bedroom window on the third floor of a castle and running away to an enchanted lake in the middle of nowhere?"

Beth laughed. "I have no idea."

Mal crossed her legs as she stared at the water. She was still weary of it after the incident that had happened during her first date with Ben. "Did you, uh, did you want to talk about it?" In truth, Mal didn't really want to talk about it, but she thought it might help Beth. Mal was never really good at comforting others. Evie was always better at these sorts of things.

"I just want to sit here for a little bit longer, you know? Enjoy the silence."

"Yeah. I know. It's peaceful here. Away from everything."

They sat together and enjoyed the quiet. It was a rare moment for them, and they didn't want it to end anytime soon.

"How long do you think we have until the others realize that we're gone?" Beth asked after a minute of silence. Knowing both Ben and Chris, they would worry if they found the girls to be missing.

Mal hummed as she thought. "Probably not long. You know how they can get. They worry about us. Even when there's nothing to be worried about. It's in the job description, I think."

Beth laughed as she kicked her legs a bit. She watched as the water rippled. "Auradon is so different from the Isle. It's almost like it's too different. Almost."

"Too much new in too little of a time span," Mal agreed as she laid back. She could feel the cool stone, even through all of her layers. It was refreshing in a way.

"Yeah, exactly." Beth leaned back as well, keeping her feet in the water. "So, what happened after I left you guys?"

Mal smiled as she turned to look at one of her best friends. "Oh, you missed quite the show."

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did. Ben was livid. Rambling about how those reporters had no right to ask us some of those questions and how they should have known better than to crowd us. It took me a while to get him to calm down. Chris was his usual quiet, but everyone could practically feel all of the anger that was rolling off of him."

Evie, Lonnie, Jane, and especially Audrey felt so bad. You should have seen them. They looked like they had just kicked someone's puppy! Jay and Carlos were angry as well, naturally. But they had no idea what to do. They just stood there like deer caught in headlights! And your parents… They were angry as well. Adam wanted to lock up those reporters for harassment! When I left, Belle was still trying to talk him out of the idea. I left as soon as I thought that Ben would be calm enough without me there."

Beth couldn't help but smile along with Mal at the sound of how her friends and family reacted. She kind of wished she could have seen it.

"We should go back, shouldn't we?"

Mal looked back up at the sky before she sighed. "Yeah. We should."

The two teens sat back up. Beth dried off her feet as best as she could before fixing her pants and putting her boots back on. Mal stood and offered a hand to the brunette, helping her up. Neither of them wanted to leave just yet, but they knew that they had to. They made their back through the forest and towards the castle that they had just escaped from. Their arms linked together. The pair walked in silence, trying to soak as much peace as possible before they returned.

* * *

"I still can't believe that this happened," Ben huffed as he paced. Everyone was still standing in the foyer. They hadn't moved since arriving.

"It's my fault. I should have been with them," Audrey muttered as Lonnie brought the girl in for a hug.

"Audrey, it's not your fault. There was nothing that you could have done," Lonnie reassured as she rubbed the other girl's back.

"I could have warned them! I could have protected them! I could have been there with them!" Audrey cried. "I could have done _something_!"

"It's not your fault, Audrey. It's no ones fault," Belle said in her calming voice as Audrey only nodded. She watched as her son continued to pace. It was an improvement from how he was earlier. He had been yelling and growling; really letting his beastly side through. Mal, thank god, had been able to calm him down enough before she slipped away. Probably to be with Beth. She wanted to smile at the thought of the two girls together, but now was neither the time nor the place.

"I still think that we should throw them in the dungeons for a day or two," Adam voiced as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Belle quietly scolded him before turning to check on the others. Evie, Jay, and Carlos had yet to say anything. But, they were all tense. They all tried to act as if nothing was wrong. But Belle could see how upset they were. She didn't know if it was because she was getting better at reading them, or if it was because they were getting worse at hiding what they were feeling. She would like to believe that it was the former rather than the latter.

Chris was silent as well, but his anger was obvious. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, a frown covering his face. Beth could see how much he really cared for her daughter.

Ben continued to pace, his scowl deepening by the minute. Belle sighed, knowing that Mal was the only one who could calm him down.

"Evie, dear," Belle called as the blue haired teen turned to look at her. "Do you think you go get Mal? Ben's temper is flaring… again." Evie nodded and, without a word, headed up the stairs to go get her best friend.

Ben glared in his mother's direction. Not liking how she thought he needed to be handled. He was fine. He was. Belle returned his glare with a calm expression. She gave him a loving smile and hoped that Mal would be down soon.

"Ben, honey, why don't you stop pacing, okay? You're going to wear a hole in the floor. And you know how unhappy Cogsworth will be about that."

Ben sighed as he finally stopped pacing. "Fine. I'll stop. But, seriously, what are we going to do about this?"

"There's nothing we can do, Ben," Chris answered regretfully. It was the first thing he had said since they arrived back at the castle. As much as he wanted to do something, he knew that they couldn't. The reporters technically hadn't done anything wrong. As terrible as it was, it wasn't illegal or anything. They were in the clear. So, they could do nothing about it.

Ben growled. "There has to be _something_!"

"They're gone," Evie announced frantically as she raced down the stairs.

"What?"

"They're gone," She repeated. "I went to get Mal, but she wasn't in her room. So, I checked Beth's room, but it was empty too. And the window was open."

"They ran away?!" Jane asked. It was more of a rhetorical question. Either answer to that question, yes or no, was not good.

"Yes."

Everyone looked to see who had said that. They saw Mal and Beth standing sheepishly in the door way. The others let out a sigh of relief to see that the girls weren't hurt.

"You ran away?" Ben inquired. He looked hurt. Mal let go of Beth's arm and slowly made her way over to her boyfriend. She gave him a quick hug before backing up to address everyone.

"Not really. We came back, didn't we?" Mal answered quietly as Beth rejoined her.

"We just needed to get out for a little bit. We just needed some fresh air," Beth explained as she reached out to Chris. He gently took her hand without a second thought.

"Yeah, we just needed time."

Ben rushed forward and wrapped Mal in another hug. "You scared me," he whispered into her hair. "Please never do that again."

"I'll try."

"Mal," he pulled away to look her in the eyes. "I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Where did you go anyway?" Jay asked to lighten the mood.

"Sorry, you had to be there," Beth joked as she leaned into Chris's side.

"Yeah, it's our little secret now," Mal laughed as Jay feigned a hurt expression.

"Did you really climb out the window?" Carlos questioned, joining in on the fun.

"What other way would we have done it?"

"That window is three stories off the ground!" Belle yelled, the worried parent in her making itself known.

"Everyone laughed. "Oh please, that's nothing!" Jay informed as he smirked.

"Yeah, just another day," Evie added. Mal looked at her blue haired best friend. She could see how upset she was. Mal knew that Evie was hurt that she had just left without saying anything. Mal silently asked her friend if she was okay. After a minute, Evie gave a small nod.

Evie had thought that she had lost both of her best friends. She had been scared. For the first time ever, she had been truly scared that she wouldn't see Mal again. But Mal could take care of herself, especially in Auradon. She knew that. But she was glad that she had her friend back. And she wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

 **Hey guys and gals! I am so sorry it took so long to update. As you know, I had computer issues. I was literally working on this chapter when my computer decided to die on me. So I lost it and I had to rewrite it. I don't know if it's as good as the original, but it's something.**

 **On top of my computer problems, my sister got her wisdom teeth removed last week, so I had to help take care of her. And then I got my wisdom teeth removed a few days ago, so I couldn't really do anything.**

 **But I'm back now. So thank you all for reviewing, following, or favoriting. Thanks for just reading, it means a lot to me. Of course, you don't have to do any of that it you don't want to. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Author's Note (yes another one)

Hello guys and gals!

Okay, I just wanted to start off by saying that this is a general announcement and will be uploaded to all my in-progress stories. (also, i tend to get off topic because I love talking to you guys, so I apologize in advance. also, also, it's reaalllyyyy long because I really want you guys to know and understand what's going on. I apologize again) Now, on to the announcement...

Let me say this loud and clear: I AM NOT GIVING UP ON ANY OF MY STORIES! (on here or Wattpad, if you follow me there too)

I realize that it's been a while since I updated them, some longer than others, but I'm not giving up or discontinuing any of them. It may take a while for an update (and possibly future updates) to my stories to be released. Thank you all for your patience. It means a lot that you are all sticking with me even though I'm literally the worst ever. However, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to keep waiting.

Since we're coming to the end of the school year, I've got finals. This week is a super testing week at my school, meaning that all classes are canceled because there are AP/AICE/FSA tests all week. (AICE is a Florida program, kinda like an AP class. And the FSA is the standardized testing that everyone in Florida, from like elementary or middle school to 10th grade, has to take). So, yeah. Next week I have two more tests which I have to miss class for, and then it's business as usual until like three weeks when there's another super testing week for the finals of regular classes (not AP/AICE classes). That's the last week of school.

Between studying for my finals, studying for regular tests, homework, projects, volunteering, sleeping (which is apparently really important. who knew?), and Netflix/youtube (I know it doesn't sound important and it's honestly such a waste of my time, but I need a good amount of time to just unwind), I haven't had much time to update any of my stories. Also, I have a life. It may be incredibly small and not that exciting, but I still have it.

*Side note, Endgame ripped my heart to shreds but was amazingggggg. I was crying for like all three hours. If I wasn't crying, then I was cheering. I'm pretty sure I annoyed the guy sitting next to me. That ending literally killed me. I was sobbing (ugly crying) in the theater. And that women of Marvel scene was EVERYTHING. (I don't know if this technically a spoiler or not) if you don't know, that mystery guy at... the sad event... was the kid from Iron Man 3 (potato gun kid). Yeah. My shredded heart was ripped further into microscopic pieces. Marvel really came for me with that movie. Even though the spoiler ban that the Russo brothers had set has technically been lifted, #dontspoiltheendgame. People at my school were terrible with this once Endgame came out. Some girl even went as far as writing it on every bathroom stall. Another kid made the ending his Kahoot username, and spoiled it for everyone in his class that hadn't seen it. Someone spoiled part of the end for me and other people I know, and it seriously sucks when that happens and it is no where near funny. So be a decent human being and don't spoil things for others. Okay, mini rant over.*

On top of all that, I have been in a creative rut and my mental health hasn't been that great lately. I just need some time to focus on me and what's left of my school year so I don't end with a anything lower than a B (*cough* math *cough*). I have been writing, but nothing that I've already uploaded. And usually when I go to write, I'm either very unhappy with it, or I just read through what I already wrote and then lose the motivation to continue.

And during the summer I probably won't have that much time to write and upload either. I plan on going to a college program for a couple weeks. Also, I'll have summer assignments for my classes next year. I hope to visit my friend in Georgia. I'll probably be taking an online course (hopefully, because I need to graduate). And I still have to get my driver's license which is like six months overdue.

**Another side note, college is like just around the corner for me and it's seriously stressing me out because I don't think I'm going to get in. But everyone is telling me I'll be fine because my sister got accepted into a good college and I'm apparently smarter than her but I don't believe them? and even if i do get in, i'll be alone and away from my parents, for more than three weeks, which is the longest i've ever been separated from them, I don't know how I'll cope? So, also dealing with that and the thought that I'll never amount to anything. Fun.**

Anyway... If you see me uploading or updating a different/new story and not the one that you are following or waiting for, please don't be upset. It just means that I was inspired to work on something else and haven't gotten to the one your waiting for because I don't want to write something bad and rush to get it out. Because no one wants that.

I'm planning on uploading some Glee fan fiction because I have been super obsessed with it lately. Like, it's kind of all I've been watching and I've seen every season like ten times. Yet somehow when I watch it, i see something new (more like I forgot). But like get this, when the last season came out (I don't remember when but it was like 2 years ago) I watched everything except the last two episodes. I had no idea I hadn't watched them until recently. Anyway, off topic again. If you'd like to see Glee fan fiction, stay tuned for that.

***Yes, another one. My friend and I just started watching The 100 and it's actually pretty good, not gonna lie. But don't expect any fan fiction from me. Cuz there won't be any. Also, Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists is really good. I haven't seen any of the newer episodes, but I really like it. Ava is such a queen, try to convince me otherwise, I dare you. Also, also, the new season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. premieres this Friday and I am soooo here for it. And I can't wait until the new seasons of the Flash and Supergirl are on Netflix. And before I end this, Spider-Man Far From Home is literally going to kill me, but I'm really excited. Also excited for Descendants 3! Anyone getting Disney+ in the fall? I'm not but my friend is, so I'll definitely be over at his house more often.***

You guys have no idea how much I hate writing these apologies, but I have no choice as fan fiction isn't my main priority. It's honestly not very high up on the list. This was supposed to just be for fun and to share my stories and ideas. I never dreamed that I would get so many followers or so many people would like my stories. It's surreal.

But I can't work nonstop on these stories, please understand that. I wish I could but I do have other things going on. I will update whenever I can.

That is all I have to say. Please PM me if you want to talk, or have any questions or ideas. If you have any story requests or any thing you want to collab on (no promises) let me know as well. I may not be that active upload wise, but I should answer you within a day or so.

Love, Miss FairyTales

****That was way too long.


End file.
